The present invention relates to a kite. More particularly, the present invention relates to a kite device which has an outer main body surrounding an inner main body.
A conventional kite has a spine adhered on a cover sheet. A tail band is connected to the spine. However, the conventional kite cannot be detached.
An object of the present invention is to provide a kite device which is easily detached.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a kite device which has an outer main body surrounding an inner main body in order to increase areas for facing winds.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a kite device which has an outer main body having a plurality of spacings to facilitate air currents to pass through the spacings in order to balance the kite device.
Accordingly, a kite device comprises an inner main body, and an outer main body surrounding the inner main body. The inner main body has a main shaft, a plurality of fabric plates adhered on the main shaft, and each of the fabric plates having an edge to receive a support frame. The outer main body has a first flexible rod having a first end socket and a second end socket, a second flexible rod having a first end inserted in the first end socket and a second end inserted in the second end socket, and a waterproof fabric sheet having a plurality of triangular fabric pieces and a plurality of spacings formed among the triangular fabric pieces. A plurality of collars are disposed on an outer periphery of the waterproof fabric sheet. Each of the collars clamps the corresponding triangular fabric pieces and encloses one of the corresponding first flexible rod and the second flexible rod.